


I have been having more impure thoughts than usual

by ahzrukhal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahzrukhal/pseuds/ahzrukhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic I have ever written, I hope it's okay! Thank you for reading :'D</p></blockquote>





	I have been having more impure thoughts than usual

"I have been having more impure thoughts than usual," Hancock's words had repeated through Sailus's mind periodically throughout the morning, "Maybe we can act on those." Then he laughed, that dark, silly, yet promising all-in-one laugh of his that just left Sailus more confused than anything. He had cursed himself for even thinking twice about it, and gradually managed to get himself to think about it less and less as the day went on.  
The pair was thankful when nighttime fell and darkness filled the sky. They had been doing one of the hundreds of endless tasks from Preston, and were now in the middle of Absolute Nowhere, Commonwealth, when they decided to call it a night. It wasn't that late yet, but they were at a good stopping point. There was nothing of interest in the area that would attract raiders or any other unwanted guests. The only redeeming quality of such a visually unappealing area was a very small one room house. The outside had been claimed by nature and vines covered most of the walls. It blended so much with the trees in the area that Sailus almost didn't see it. He caught Hancock staring at it for a long while, and wondered if he was mesmerized by its unique beauty, or if he just zoned out from all the chems. Either way, they both shot a look at each other in a silent agreement before making their way to the house and entering.  
One bed. Not an uncommon occurrence for the places they stumble upon to crash at. It was also not uncommon for them to share. Sailus wasn't sure exactly when or how their companionship got this lax without question or a second thought, but neither of them seemed to mind or pay attention to it. He had his side, Hancock had his. They were lucky there was even a bed at all in the forsaken home.  
Sailus immediately dumped his things on the floor and began undressing for bed, while Hancock searched the small building up and down, presumably looking for chems. A few buttons and buckles later, Sailus was undressed for the most part, but decided against removing his jeans, given it was a fairly cool night.  
He retreated to the bed and laid on his side facing the wall. He wasn't really that tired, but physically exhausted. He sighed so heavily that his back popped, thinking of how nice it feels to be doing nothing in the middle of no where. It wasn't until then he remembered Hancock was even there. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't take note of the sounds of his companions rummaging through the room ceasing and was now replaced with the sounds of him undressing. He heard his coat drop to the floor, his shirt, and waited for the familiar sound of his belt dropping that usually followed, but it didn't. Sailus didn't overthink it, until he was being turned so he was face-down, forcefully yet somehow gentle at the same time, and the weight of Hancock now sat on his lower back.  
"Impure thoughts," Hancock said, his belt folded in half in his grasp and tracing lightly over Sailus's back with it. "I can show you."  
Sailus realized he hadn't taken a breath in well over a minute. His mind and heart raced, wondering if this was really happening, wondering what he should say or do. He questioned if he fell asleep and this was some sort of extremely vivid dream. It was Hancock's dark, low chuckle that brought him back to focus, him taking pleasure in his nerves and hesitation. This was really happening. The thought of Hancock using a belt on him and marking his body was making his heart beat so loud and fast that he would be surprised if Hancock couldn't hear it. How did Hancock know he was even into this? Sailus found himself nodding without even realizing what he was doing.  
"Say it," Hancock said, tapping the belt right in between Sailus's shoulder blades, warning him where he would strike if he would agree.  
Sailus was silently thanking Hancock for turning him face down because he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, as he felt Hancock didn't care about hearing his consent verbally, it was his way to hear Sailus subtlety beg for it.  
"Yes," Sailus said, "Show me."  
With that, Hancock brought his belt up in what felt like slow motion and struck between his shoulder blades, not nearly as hard as either of them wanted, but Hancock wanted to test his limits first. A frustrated groan escaped Sailus, encouraging Hancock to hit harder, and he did, this time just under where he had first. A similar response to the one before challenged the ghoul to strike Sailus much harder than before. The impact of the belt against his skin echoed throughout the small structure. Sailus gasped, immediately biting his lower lip to silence himself. Hancock grinned, tracing his belt over the welt he just made right on the middle of his companion's back.  
"Too much?" Hancock said, his grin audible. His free hand gently ghosted up his neck and into his hair, running his fingers through it.  
"No," Sailus said, almost too quickly.  
The belt traveled up, right under his neck, and Sailus froze. Hancock drew light patterns on the sensitive area, causing Sailus to shudder. Without warning, Hancock struck him, hard, causing a mixture of both a gasp and a moan from Sailus before he had a chance to stifle it. He struck again, in the same spot, and Sailus whined involuntarily. He felt droplets of blood start to drip down his back, and he cursed himself for enjoying it as much as he did. Hancock leaned down to one of the drops that was now running down his spine and slowly followed it's path back up with his tongue.  
Sailus was slowly losing control of himself and his pride, now moaning shamelessly at what the ghoul was doing. Hancock placed a hand firmly on the back of Sailus's neck again, not as kind this time, and brought his lips to his ear.  
"I never said you could be this vocal." said Hancock.  
Sailus's head was turned to face him, their eyes locked. His eyes narrowed at Hancock, and he returned a menacing grin. Hancock replaced his hand on his partners neck with his lips, kissing and sucking on the sensitive area. Sailus's eyes fluttered shut and he exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Hancock's hand moved up to grab his partners long black hair, holding it up and out of the way for better access. Hancock's gentleness gradually faded as he began to suck harder and replaced kisses with bites all alongside his neck. Sailus's breath hitched and he bit his lip, playing along with Hancock's orders to not make too much noise. This seemed to please Hancock, because next thing he knew he felt his rough hands on his shoulders, forcing him over onto his back, where they now found themselves staring directly at each other. Hancock smirked, scanning his captors body over, before his eyes locked on the obvious discomfort confined in Sailus's pants. Sailus found himself somehow not ashamed or embarrassed, despite never being in this position with Hancock before, but at ease with him, though the anticipation was beginning to kill him as the ghoul unbuttoned his pants in what felt like slow motion. Finally, Hancock freed his aching length, and stroked him to full hardness. He quickly had Sailus panting and on the verge of begging as he laid on his side next to him and stroked him languidly.  
"Hancock.. " Sailus said.  
"Yes?" Hancock said, almost stopping his movements entirely to wait for his response.  
"Hancock, please.. " Sailus said, trying his hardest not to flat out whimper.  
He smirked and trapped one of the human's legs underneath his to spread them further before skillfully quickening his movements, revelling in the soft sighs and moans he received in return. Sailus was losing control of himself entirely. He had subconsciously brought his arm over to rest on Hancock's chest, which he now found himself digging his nails into. The ghoul seemed to enjoy it, a low sigh escaping him before he locked eyes with his companion. Sailus always found it difficult not to stare into Hancock's eyes long enough to raise question, but he could so easily get lost in the endless black pools. His captivation was brought to a skidding halt when the elder removed his hand from his member, immediately emitting a desperate whine in response. Hancock smirked and a chuckle escaped him as he reclaimed his former position on top of the human and bit down on his neck, hard, while he pinched one of his nipples, skillfully rubbing it between his fingers. Sailus's nails raked over Hancock's shoulder blades and attempted to arch his back, only for the ghoul to firmly push him back down. Hancock worked his way down his partners body, leaving a trail of bite marks and premature bruises, and stopped when he reached his cock, that looked painfully hard. He reclaimed him in his hand before running his tongue agonizingly slow over his length from bottom to top. His tongue explored the head of his cock, then he relaxed his throat and slowly took him into his mouth until he had every last inch of him. Sailus rest his hands on Hancocks shoulders, shamelessly moaning his name as he was falling apart beneath him. Hancock worked slowly, working his way up and down his companions length at a pace that felt both so good and so frustrating. Hancock could sense the human's impatience. He removed himself from his length entirely, Sailus immediately arching his back and groaning in frustration in reply. Hancock temporarily replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking him in just a way to pacify him while he spoke.  
"Don't even think about trying to finish, just think about how good this feels." Hancock said.  
Sailus barely had time to process what he said before he put two fingers in his mouth, coating them thoroughly, and slowly pushing them both inside of him at once. Before Sailus had time to groan in pain, Hancocks mouth was back on his length. The mixture of pain and pleasure had Sailus torn between begging him to stop and begging him for more. Hancock worked his fingers until he was stretched enough to really have some fun. He searched inside of him while his eyes remained locked on Sailus's face, knowing he would immediately give away when he found what he was searching for, and he didn't disappoint. When Hancock's fingers hit that spot inside of him, it was written all over him. He arched his back, pushing himself deeper into the ghoul's mouth and wrapped his hands around the back of his neck. He panted and moaned Hancock's name, along with an array of curse words, and begged him not to stop. He didn't need to ask, he wasn't about to stop. He reveled in the sight of his companion unraveling beneath him, the control he had over him, the sound of his moans echoing off the walls. He worked his fingers methodically inside of him while he still occupied his cock, keeping his motions in sync with each other. He sheathed Sailus in his mouth entirely and moaned deeply when he hit the back of his throat, coaxing the most beautiful noises from his companion that he had ever heard. He took his sweet time making his way back up, slowly dragging his tongue flat up the underside. Sailus was following Hancocks advice and trying not to focus on finishing, but he knew he was going to be pushed over the edge soon.  
"Hancock, I," Sailus said, trying to warn him but trailed off. Hancock nodded, and responded by quickening his movements, clearly understanding what he was trying to tell him. His tongue encircled the head of his dick, getting him in all the right places as he used his free hand on anything his mouth didn't cover. His fingers inside of him now relentlessly rubbed at his prostate. Sailus returned his hands to rest on Hancocks shoulders, digging his nails into him so hard he drew blood. He arched his back and pushed himself into his mouth, holding him firmly in place as he came so hard that no sound could escape him. His mouth fell open in a silent cry, and they held that position for a long moment before he collapsed on the bed in a panting mess. Hancock slowly pulled his fingers out and swallowed every bit that Sailus gave him before crawling back up the bed to lie alongside him. He traced his thumb over his jaw and watched as he slowly caught his breath.  
It took several minutes for Sailus to gain his composure. He looked toward Hancock, staring at him deep through his half-lidded eyes.  
"You really have thoughts like that?" Sailus said.  
"Well, that was more of the PG version, but something like that." Hancock said, followed by a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have ever written, I hope it's okay! Thank you for reading :'D


End file.
